


"Don't Mess With The S"

by TheresAReasonForThis



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresAReasonForThis/pseuds/TheresAReasonForThis
Summary: Superman was dead, thanks to Doomsday. The world was in a dark place, with the loss of the greatest superhero known to man. But then he returns...Well it's not him, it's someone different. And from the looks of it, this new superman is only a kid. Then this superman comes crashing into your life, quite literally, and you hope he never leaves





	"Don't Mess With The S"

SUPERMAN DEAD - Metropolis Marvel Killed In Action  
The headline was everywhere. It was all anyone could think about, how the unstoppable man was stopped. Everyone was mourning the loss of such an idol and theorizing what was going to happen next. What next big hero was going to take care of Metropolis? Every big name already had a place. Batman belongs to Gotham; Flash belongs to Central City; Green Arrow belongs to Star City; Wonder Woman belonged to no city yet why would she spend her time confined to Metropolis? There were many uncertainties, questions that needed desperate answers.  
And then Lex Luthor gave an answer.  
Lex Luthor was the richest man in Metropolis, with a large corporation underneath his feet. Because of these two factors, he often hosted massive galas to show off his new inventions or bath Metropolis’ elite in his wealth. Tonight was no different. Your father, Paul Westfield, was a scientist working on highly secret projects for Luthor and his company. He managed to drag you out of Smallville and to big Metropolis for Luthor’s next big event. You didn’t want to be here, but here you were.  
You sigh. “Daddy, why did you drag me out here?”  
“Because I wanted to show you the future, the future I helped create.” Paul smiles. “Cheer up [Y/N]. It’s going to be a wonderful night.”  
You nod. You were going to ignore your father of course. You couldn’t see how tonight could get any better. You hover on the sides of the room, your father leaving you so he could mingle with the rest of the guests. You peeked up at one point, seeing your father talking to Lex Luthor himself. After a few moments Lex goes onto the stage, the lights dim and all eyes are on him.  
“It is a sad time in our world. We have lost a dear hero, a dear friend, Superman. He was a great light and savior to our town and the world. But of course we have to move on, although this loss was great. I and my wonderful team at LexCorp have managed to back a new hero, shine a new light onto this city. It is with great excitement I introduce to you: The New Superman!”  
Everyone looked up. Someone jumped from the balcony, flying around the ballroom. He waved at everyone, a bright smile on his face. He finally flew by you, and you could see his slick back hair, his bright blue eyes (although they were hidden by his glasses), how handsome he looked. He gave special attention to you, a bright smirk and a blown kiss. He soon rushed up to the stage, confetti falling over the crowd.  
“Hello ladies.” This new Superman tilts his glasses down, allowing the crowd to see his wink. Before he could continue Lex pushed him away from the mic.  
“With the help of this young man, we will be able to keep Metropolis safe again!” The crowd clapped, and “Superman” bowed.  
The party continued on. “Superboy” was bounced around, mainly surrounded by reporters and your father and his colleges. You both captured glances at one another, like he was trying to rush over to you.  
“He’s probably only seen older people, no one his own age,” You think. “Maybe he just wants a friend.”  
You continue to space out, saying hi to a few of your father’s friends until someone literally crashed into you. You groan, feeling pain shoot through your body. Then someone lifts you up, and somehow you were outside on the balcony.  
“Sorry for runnin’ into ya. Not used to the super speed yet.”  
You look to your side, seeing the new Superman beside you. He smirks, taking your hand and kissing the back of it.  
“Superman, at your service m’lady.”  
You laugh. “Nice to meet you ‘Superman’.” You giggle.  
“The rest of the world calls me Superman, but you can call me Kon-El.”  
You smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“Trust me, the pleasure is all mine.” Kon smiles. “So, what were you doin’ all on your lonesome?”  
You shrug. “I didn’t want to be here tonight. I don’t like these types of things.”  
“I do. I love the attention.” Kon smiles. “But I’m glad you’re here tonight. You made tonight wonderful.” He lifts up your chin with his fingers. You both stare one another in the eyes, and a smile grows on your face. You knew Superman always had his girlfriend - What was her name again? Lois Lane? - and maybe you were Kon’s girlfriend.  
“KON-EL!”  
Kon laughs. “I gotta beat it. Pops is being...well himself. You’ll call me right?”  
You laugh. “You have a phone?”  
Kon nods. He pulls your phone out of your pocket and quickly types a number in. “There ya go. Call me, alright?”  
“KON-EL!”  
“Go, before your ‘pops’ kills you.” You smile.  
Kon nods. “You got it.” He leans down, kissing you gently. You kiss him back. Before Lex Luthor could grab Kon away, he ran off. You were left on the balcony, your mind racing with the thought of Kon. You hoped that he would crash into you again soon.


End file.
